


Sound Check

by dopewang



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen, hinted smut?, hints of yugbam and markjin, idk - Freeform, keyboard smash again, shit i write at 8:00 on an empty stomach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dopewang/pseuds/dopewang
Summary: Jackson gives Jaebum a little inspiration for MNET Countdown and Jaebum really wants to fucking kill him.





	

Jaebum's ass is really sore. And not just his ass, but his arms, his neck and face too. He's been trapped in the dressing room for far too long, so long that even the smallest of hairs on his body are at attention like a morning wood from the outrageously low temperature of the AC. He feels that his hair stylist will treat him like an ex boyfriend if he moves one more inch, though, and he's not trying to have a repeat of the last time, in which he was forced to perform looking like a plucked chicken. Im Jaebum has truly learned his damn lesson. 

He's been sitting for what feels like hours when the middle aged woman smiles warmly at him and let's him out of his chair. "I'd advise you not to mess with your locks. There's enough hair gel in there to fully stock a beauty supply store." Jaebum scowls as he all but leaps out of the room to find his band mates. 

Once he enters the waiting room, where a few rookies are lounging around, giggling and chatting about all the things that rookies giggle and chat about (thank god Jaebum was exempt from that horrible phase just after Got7's debut), he spots Yugyeom and Bambam getting a harsh word or two from Jinyoung, who's face is as red as a tomato. Jaebum chuckles. What have they done this time? 

"..no reason for you two to be rolling around on the floor like you have no home training! Look at you. Bam, your shirt has been ironed at least three times in the past ten minutes and you look like you've just had a quickie." Bambam's face flushes at that. Its no secret, much to his displeasure, that he and the youngest of the seven were a little more than just in the same band. 

Jinyoung circles Yugyeom, just looking for something out of place. Jaebum would love to stick around for the party, but his duty as the leader requires his constant need to make sure all of his members haven't accidentally set themselves on fire. Three down, three to go. 

The rooms are empty for the most part, a few managers and venue workers setting up last minute tables and name plates for the concert, but no sign of Mark, Jackson, or Youngjae. 

He's just about to be done with it and rest his aching body when Mark taps his shoulder and he nearly shits himself right then and there. "Fucking Christ, hyung. You scared the shit out of me." Mark chortles and pats his back. 

"Have you seen Jackson or Youngjae?" Jaebum asks as they head toward the backstage area. Mark furrows his brows. 

"Jackson's around here, probably talking to himself or something, but I haven't seen Youngjae. Why?"

"Oh nothing. Just...yanno. Leader duties." 

Mark smirks. "Or you're worried your boyfriend is flirting with that Twice girl again-" 

"Jackson is not my boyfriend!" Jaebum hisses, his cheeks a crimson red. "This is why I never tell you things." 

"Whatever. I'm gonna go find Youngjae since I'm sure you and your man will end up in a bathroom and you'll forget about him." Mark runs away before Jaebum can kick him in the nuts.

"I don't even like Jackson like that," Jaebum tells himself. 

He's been telling himself this for the past three months or so. Every time Jackson let's out a hearty, dramatic laugh or when he's just waking up and his face is fresh and pouty and cute, or after a show when he's glowing in sweat but still manages to be the cutest motherfucker on the planet and Jaebum wants to bend him over and feed him chocolate all at the same time and so he's left an emotional mess- 

"LEADER!" 

Jaebum feels Jackson before he hears him, and they end up a pile of limbs and laughter on the backstage floor. Jaebum's stylist is seriously going to throw a fit, but he doesn't even care right now, because Jackson smells, like, really fucking good. 

Jackson kisses him on the cheek and covers Jaebum's eyes with his hands. "Guess who!" 

Jaebum smirked. "Jinyoung?!" 

Jackson scoffed and climbed off of Jaebum's back, fixing his now disheveled hair and clothes. "I'm starting to think you and Jinyoung and actually dating. Its me!" 

The leader slowly rose to his feet and smiled down at him. "I knew it was you, Jackson. I just think that you're pout is very cute." 

Jackson beams at the compliment. "You think my pout is cute? Mark hyung said it makes me look like a puppy....I don't know if he meant, like, cute puppies or if he's trying to say I'm ugly." Jackson frowns at this thought, and Jaebum has to stop himself from kissing the expression off of his face. 

Get a fucking grip, Jaebum thinks as Jackson rants about something completely irrelevant to the previous topic. He distracts himself from Jackson's adorable rambling by attempting to fix the younger's misplaced blonde locks of hair. 

"And Mark was damn near on top of Jinyoung! When I walked in, the fuckers had the nerve to tell me to get out of my room. I'm so glad we room together now, you stare a lot but at least you aren't screwing someone on my bed!" 

Jaebum snickers nervously and bites back the thought of him screwing the Hong Kong native on his own bed. 

"Oh my god, Jaebum! You have a really dirty mouth." 

Jaebum freezes. Did he just..

"Yes. Yes you did." Jackson has a smug look on his face as he watches Jaebum's reaction. 

"I..I.." 

"Now you're at a loss for words? You were just going on about fucking me on my bed." Jackson's voice drops an octave and wow Jaebum's dick has suddenly taken interest in getting as close to his zipper as possible. 

Jackson steps into Jaebum's personal space, his eyes dark and narrowed. Jaebum swallows the lump in his throat. He's gotta get himself out of this, and fast. 

Curse Jackson's hands. Seriously. The boy knows exactly what he's doing and Jaebum can't stand it. He's the one who's supposed to be getting all up in Jackson's grill. Not to mention, they are in the middle of an MNET sound check, where there are idol groups and managers and wow Jackson's hand is really warm against his balls. 

He gasps and immediately removes the cursed hand. "What the hell are you doing?" He doesn't mean for his voice to sound so..intimidating, but it does anyway. 

Jackson all but flinches, a slight apprehensive expression spreading across his face. "Sorry. I thought-" 

"We are in public, Jackson-ah. You can't just...what if someone saw us?" 

The other boy giggles and looks up with those big, round eyes, and Jaebum melts. "Sorry, sorry, sorry. You know that I was just messing with you, right? Love you!" Jackson pats him on the ass, kisses his cheek, and scurries away. 

"Get back here! Jackson!" Its no use. Jackson's already gone. 

Unfortunately, Jaebum's boner isn't. He's gonna have to perform with a dirty mind, a  half hard dick, and blue balls. "Thanks a lot, Jackson," Jaebum growls when he's rushed by a manager to get his mic and ear piece on. 

Jaebum only gets to see Jackson once more before they are thrown on stage, and the little shit dares to make certain hand and mouth motions as if to rub his situation right in his face. 

He's going to fucking kill him when they get back to the dorm. And fuck him, too. On his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another keyboard smash. Someone come take my phone and internet away before it gets out of hand.


End file.
